


Love Story

by bokmalbitch



Category: Ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokmalbitch/pseuds/bokmalbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story

You were just born when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there in a hospital in smelly air.

See the lights, see the gurney, the hospital gowns.  
See you make your way through the vagina  
And say, "Hallo, "  
Little did I know...

That you were Bård you were throwing bananas,  
And our daddy said, "Stay away from Vegard"  
And I was crying on the stage  
Begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

"Bård, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Ja.'"

So I sneak out to the backstage to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this place for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Bård– I was your turkish brother,  
And our daddy said, "Stay away from Vegard."  
But you were everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go."  
And I said...

"Bård, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Ja.'

Bård, save me, they try to tell us how to feel.  
This love is difficult but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Ja.'"

Oh, oh.

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

"Bård, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come (hehe).  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me, Vegard, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to our dad – go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Ja.'"

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause you were just born when I first saw you...


End file.
